Life in the Eternal Prison
by Mysterious Kat
Summary: Based on how Magnus’s life was in the Eternal Prison. NOTE: Rating could change some point.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One:  
  
"So vampire, you've come to fight?" Saying to the vampire that had come to him, as he held his sword tight in his hands.  
  
"Actually, to be more posits, I've come to destroy you!" In a low hissing tone that would send quivers down your body. Magnus, Kain's champion vampire who stood by his side, had took the opportunity to leave the campsite where Kain, Vorador, and all the vampires where staying, thinking that he could strike a blow to the Sarafan Lord that would end the war.  
  
The Sarafan Lord just laugh "I can assure you, that won't be happening" while stepping closer to the vampire that would be his next victim. "You can not defeat me, I am the Sarafan Lord" And that point he swung his sword at him, luckily for Magnus, he jumped out of the way just in time or else it would have cut off his head.  
  
"And I am Kain's champion!" Magnus shouted out loud that any one who was half a mile a way could even hear. At that point the brave vampire was in combat.  
  
Magnus fought bravely, but before he could do the strike that he was hoping to do, the Sarafan Lord got his sword and just swung it, getting the vampire right on his waist. And if that wasn't enough, the Sarafan Lord got Magnus more, swinging his sword on Magnus in every place he could get him. The brave vampire landing on his back with a thud, bleeding in every place where he got cut, deeply by the sword. He was too week to even move, he new he was defeated, and now he also regretted leaving the campsite. All he thought was what else could happen, and if anyone would realise his absence and would come looking for him. Or come and save him right now.  
  
"You fool" With a sort of mocking, in his voice as he looked down at Magnus, "Like I said before, you can not defeat me, I am the Sarafan Lord" He then started to put a spell on Magnus who could not escape now.  
  
Magnus started to scream loud in pain, the Sarafan Lord was trying to take over his mind. He could not let him take control, he had to fight it, but the pain just kept increasing, it would just be a lot better to give in and except his fate. But he wouldn't without trying.  
  
The Sarafan Lord laugh at the utterly beaten vampire, as he watch him screw his eyes shut, and rolling his head while screaming loud enough that the gods would even be able to hear. He new Magnus wouldn't be able to fight it, not only he knew he was week, but also he knew his magic was just too strong.  
  
"Just give up vampire, you know you can't win"  
  
But Magnus refuse to give in, even if he was on the erg of passing out. He was starting to see everything around him double, it even look to him like there were two of the Sarafan Lord. The whole world was also starting to go black in front of his eyes. It wouldn't be long now.  
  
The Sarafan Lord laughed again but even more loudly, and by that he transported Magnus to place that he would find out, as soon as he had come through.  
  
Magnus felt dizzy when he opened his eyes hours later. The whole world was spinning around him, it was also a bit dark, and he had no idea where he was.  
  
"I see the vampire has awakened." A strange echoing voice said by his side.  
  
"Good, then that means we can start preparation." Another strange voice said on the other side of him.  
  
"Where.where am I?" Was the first thing Magnus said, he was still a bit dizzy, but by what he could see, he was being look down at. He was lying on a cold metal operating table in a big lab room, which he knew it wasn't good.  
  
"You are in the Eternal prison, where you will be condemned here, as one of our experiments"  
  
He knew it; he knew he had to welcome it, his new home. To all who knew about this place called it the Eternal prison.  
  
But not to Magnus, he called it.  
  
Hell.  
  
***  
  
Authors Note: Okay I admit this was a rubbish start, but I couldn't really think how the fight between Magnus and The Sarafan Lord should really go. 


	2. Chapter Two

Authors Note: Thank you for everyone who reviewed the first chapter, please forgive me about this chapter being short, but I will make the third chapter longer. Also I apologised for any typos.  
  
***************************************  
  
Chapter two:  
  
Hell, was the word to call it. Not the Eternal prison, but horrible, ludicrous hell.  
  
"No!" Magnus couldn't believe it; he was in the worst place in the whole of Nosgoth. If people knew about this unholy place, then this would be the last place that they would want to come. The only thing was, he had heard of it, but he never really knew what they did to all who come hear, nor what they were trying to accomplish. But by what people had said, he knew it wasn't to help people to turn back into their true nature selves. or was it?  
  
"Yes, and by order of our Sarafan Lord, you are condemned here for an eternity."  
  
"Unless you decide to join him."  
  
Magnus thought for a second, "Me? Join the Sarafan Lord, The enemy to all vampires? They must be joking." Magnus couldn't help but burst into laugher.  
  
The ghostly guards looked at each other, then looked back down at the laughing vampire thinking that he had already gone mad, when they haven't done nothing to make him sound like he's gone mad. "And. what do you find so funny about that?" One asked with confusion.  
  
Magnus had to control his laughter to be able to talk, or else it wouldn't come out right. "Do.do you really think I would join 'him'?" He couldn't help but giggle a tiny bit, before he carried on. "He's an enemy to all vampires alike! What kind of vampire, in their right mind, would be stupid enough to betray all the other vampires, in Nosgoth?" Magnus knew he had a point, what kind of vampire would they be if they did turn against all other vampires, just to go with the Sarafan Lord thinking they would be spared? "My reliabilities will always be to serve my sire Kain. And matter what you do, nothing will change it!" At this point, Magnus decide to bounce into action.  
  
He jumped off the operating table, that he had been lying on, to knock one guard onto the floor. Then jump off him to take the other one out as well. Then ran out of the door to make his escape out of the prison. Without even considering if he knew the way, in this forsaken prison of hell.  
  
"Fool!" One said while getting up, watching Magnus ran until he couldn't see him due to the darkness anymore. "He won't escape."  
  
"No" The other one replied while getting up as well "But it would be fun, to see him try." Evil he may sound, he was right about it being fun for them, but for Magnus, he would see it a lot differently.  
  
The two laugh evilly, and vanished. Leaving the room quiet with only the sounds of there laughter echoing in the distance and the heavy breathing of the vampire, who has no idea, what might be install for him, until given the choice. 


	3. Chapter Three

Authors Note: Sorry for the wait, but I wasn't going to do anything till I did something about this 'Worm Virus' on my computer.  
  
Anyway here's chapter three  
  
********************************************  
  
Chapter three:  
  
Magnus was running. He was in the corridor trying to find the way out of this miserable place.  
  
The whole corridor was dark and cold, no matter which direction you're in, you can always hear the screams of people in pain and agony. You could even hear some of them scream 'I don't want to die!' or, 'Someone help us!' But a few got shut up, by a loud crashing and bone cracking sound, that could be heard echoing. Not even a vampire would want to know what had just happened.  
  
He didn't even want to think what they could be doing to their victims, he just wanted to get out, and he wanted out now.  
  
"How big is this place?" The vampire thinking to himself, "It even feels like it was built underground, or something." The next thing he knew, a bright blinding light flashed in his path, Magnus had to put his arm up to cover his eyes. When it had gotten dim, he looked to see another one of those ghostly guards, standing in his way.  
  
"Trying to escape vampire?" The guard said, putting he's frightening voice in a cold tone.  
  
Magnus could feel his body shaking. In his mind he wasn't afraid, but his body felt it was on the edge of collapsing to the ground. He had to pull himself together, and show no fear. After all, he is Kain's champion. It wouldn't be like him to.  
  
"What's it to ya?" Saying bravely, but he knew he wouldn't be able to put it up for long. It's not hard to tell, who scared and who's not. And by how Magnus could see the guard laughing smoothly at him, he could tell that he already knew, what he was feeling.  
  
"My, my, trying to be brave are we? Don't make me laugh! I know you're afraid!"  
  
"Would a scared vampire do this?" Magnus jumped at the guard, trying to slice him with his hand. But the guard just vanished then reappeared, with Magnus landing face down on the floor.  
  
"Only a fool would do that, fools like you that is"  
  
Magnus was picking himself up from the floor, until the guard just came up to him from behind, and banged his weapon right into the back of the knee of the vampire's right leg. This cause Magnus to scream in pain, it had gone straight trough, into the brick floor. He could not move, it was stuck tight the throbbing of pain was going round his nerves. And his blood was linking out of him; it was running down his leg. Magnus felt his leg go completely numb, and his body getting chills. He was trapped.  
  
"I am no fool," Magnus said with his eyes screwed tight shut, gritting his teeth trying to hold the pain. "I am Kain's CHAMPION!!!!"  
  
"Was his champion, but now your just another vampire."  
  
Magnus opened his eyes; he could recognize that voice, it belonged to the one who brought him here. Out from the shadows was the Sarafan Lord, behind him were three vampires, and they weren't any other vampires, they were Sebastian, Marcus and Faustus.  
  
"You! What the." Was all Magnus could say realising the three vampires were behind the Sarafan Lord with evil smirks on their faces.  
  
"Surprising, isn't it?" Holding back his laughter, the Sarafan Lord continued, "After the battle, I decided to spear them; if they would join me, and help the Sarafan. It wasn't that difficult, due to the fact that they were the few vampires that were left standing, it was either kill them or spear them.on one condition-"  
  
"On one condition that they would become traitors to there own kind! Kain would never let this happen." Magnus said butting in. "He will have your head for this!" Saying in a hissing tone.  
  
"On the contrary Magnus, he can't when one has defeated him.in battle."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, I the Sarafan Lord, has defeated the vampire, known as the one and only.Kain"  
  
Magnus was in shock; there was a glazed in his eyes, from not only from what he had been told, but from also some fresh pain coming from his leg. It was all becoming too much.  
  
First leaving the campsite to fight the Lord, to only end up in the prison, getting stab in the leg, disabling his ability to run, finding out Kain's three loyal vampires turning against there own kind, and now, being told that his master was now dead.  
  
"Bu.but how? He had the Soul Reaver, he was invincible."  
  
"That's untrue actually, you see I've found a way to pass it. Ever heard of the nexus stone?"  
  
"The.nexus stone?"  
  
The Sarafan Lord takes the green shiny pendent that was on his chest off, and holds it out for Magnus to see. "This is the nexus stone. Out of anything, this is the only thing that can protect you from the Soul Reaver. Kain didn't even know why the Reaver wasn't working on me, he didn't even know what this green gem was or good do." With the light reflecting off from the stone, The Sarafan Lord held it up high. Blinding Magnus, causing his eyes to burn. The vampire put the back of his arm over his eyes, but all it just did was singe the front. When the Lord put the stone back onto his chest, Magnus looked at the damage on his arm. He could see a black burnt mark cover half of his flesh, no matter where he looked, he could see spots popping up everywhere. And what also didn't help was his body was trying to heal round the guard's weapon, which was still stuck in his leg. "It's time to choose Magnus."  
  
Magnus was very confused about this new information, "Choose? About what?"  
  
"Whether you would want to die or, join me, like your other three companions did."  
  
Magnus looked at them one by one. So did Faustus, Marcus and Sebastian, all looked at Magnus, with evil smirks on their faces. There was no escape.  
  
"So. what's it gonna be?" 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter four:

The screams of a woman being attack by a spider, isn't the most pleasant noise to have as your alarm clock.

Magnus woke up in his cell with a fright; his eyes were shot open by the scream. Sitting up on the cold-cemented floor, his arms and legs chained to the wall, he breathed heavily from that shock that went right up his spine.

He knew that this wouldn't happened if he just choose to join the Lord, but then that would mean, betraying Kain, even if he was dead.

"So… what's it gonna be?" The Sarafan Lord looked down at Magnus, with his red eyes that would scare a little kid half to death. Magnus looked up at him, eyes still glazed, and his leg was still throbbing with blood that was now dried up on his flesh.

"You may say you have defeated Kain, but even if he is dead… I would still never betray him, not like the others would." Looking at the three traitors to the vampire race, they stared at him with no emotions in the eyes of there souls. There was a complete silence for a few seconds, until the Lord of the Sarafan broke it.

"Very well." Was the first thing he said, in a calm voice, which sounded a little too calm. "I gave you a chance to save yourself, but if that's how you want to be… so be it." By that the three emotionless vampires sprang into life and jumped at Magnus, with eyes that would give fear to there pray, and teeth that could even bite trough the skin and trough the other side, like a staple. Magnus put his head down on his arms while they came with their long pointy fingers ready to kill. "Wait!" The three vampires that were towering over the one vampire on the ground, turned to face the Sarafan Lord. "Change of plan, I have a better idea for him" He walks up to the vampire on the ground, head down. "If he refuses to be one of us, then he'll have to face punishment."

"But my Lord, I thought giving him death was the punishment?" Sebastian said, with confusion not knowing why he stops them from doing what they were ordered to do, if he refused.

"No… not when it would let him escape, from this world, so he would no longer have to face pain and hunger."

"My Lord?" Faustus asked, not understanding.

Marcus finish, the question with his "So what do you want us to do?"

"Let him live! I want him to stay alive for all eternity"

It was all starting to become confusing for the three, even when Faustus said "But my Lord why?"

"If you let him live, he would still be another vampire to worry about." Sebastian replayed to the Sarafan Lord, with a good point to the matter for the Lord.

"That's where you all are wrong, my confused vampire fiends." In a still calmly voice, that would make you wonder for what his plain was. "If he doesn't want to change sides… then he'll just have to face torture, for eternity then." With a evil smirk on his face, Faustus, Marcus and Sebastian, put down there guard, and walked back behind the Lord, for other matters to come and intend to the vampire. "Guards!"

The two ghostly guards, who were also known as prison guardians, came up to Magnus. One of them grabbed hold of the weapon that was in the vampire's knee, and quickly pulled it out. Magnus held his scream of pain in, but couldn't help but have two teardrops come out from his eyes and landing on the floor. "Take him away, remove him from my sight." The guard held up the weapon in one hand that was covered in blood, and his other hand he held onto Magnus's arm, while the other guard hold onto his other arm. "This is your home now Magnus" Looking up into the Lord's eyes, he wanted to get his hands and teeth onto him, but that would never happen, even if he did tried. "So get use to it."

With that Magnus was dragged away, deeper into the prison. With the Lord's evil and smoothing laughter mocking him from behind, with the three vampires watching.

That was when it was starting to go all cloudy in front of him again like it was a fog, for some reason he could also hear voices, calling his name. There were also people in his way that you could see through. He could also hear someone screaming, in the far distance. But the only thing was, there was no screaming at the time this was all going on.

Hearing the screams again, he snap out the daydream of his flash back to the situation. The only thing that wasn't right at that time was when the whole place was getting foggy. It just didn't seem right; none of the guards were taking any notice of it. But that was because they couldn't see no fog, they said there was no fog, so why was he the only one that saw it?

"Oie vampire!" A guard opened the cell door, and threw a body of a female wretch, in front of Magnus. Her cloths were torn from her neck to her waist, head cracked opened, scratched on various places of her body. Her eyes looked pass Magnus with no soul in her. "Eat! That's all you getting today"

Magnus had no choice but to anyway, he had been sitting there starving for hours. The vampire took the body by the neck and stated to suck, the blood was cold when it reach his mouth, it was obvious that the woman had been dead for quit sometime, to have cold blood, the coldness was getting on his teeth, but Magnus had to drink, if it was all he was having for the day. From his mouth and into the pit of his stomach, he could feel it coldness, giving him chills all over his body. As soon as he was done drinking, he took out his teeth from the neck. He could feel his teeth numb, but that wasn't the only problem. Magnus got himself comfortable on the floor, with his hands on his stomach, to try and keep it warm. And to try and sleep even tough the screams were going to keep waking him. For he knew, that once the guards come back, it would mean torture for him.

* * *

_Yeah I know it's been a while since I last updated. Don't know when the next time I'll update this story again, but please stay tuned cause this story is to be continued._

_Also with the part about Magnus feeling the cold, I know that's wrong, before anyone tells me._


End file.
